


wait

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [10]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: "a breakup scene in three sentences"





	

eunsook stood at the end of the hallway, the doorway, the way out, just a quick turn & she would be free.  

minho stood at the front of the hallway, the bedroom, reconciliation, just a quick turn & and he would be safe.  

for an eternity he waited for her: in an instant she was gone.


End file.
